<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maid to Order by forestofsecrets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645138">Maid to Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets'>forestofsecrets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ai is the one in the costume, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Come Eating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Maid Costume, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Sex, male reader - Freeform, they're not idols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You enter a café for the first time and receive one surprise after another.</p>
<p>[Ai is over 18 and is an adult.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikaze Ai/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maid to Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One of the stories I wanted to write for Valentine's! If it's got that hentai feel that's cause I got the idea from a hentai that I read. I featured Ai in a previous Valentine story I wrote, when they made chocolates themselves, but this time, I ramped it up lol.</p>
<p>Meanwhile in Fire Emblem Heroes: something something Feh Pass bad. I got 11 copies of V!Conrad in like 450 orbs so I'm digging this new four star focus though I got 5 copies at 5 stars.</p>
<p>Made on 02/09/2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the days leading up to Valentine’s Day, most cafés and shops offered special couple orientated discounts. You had seen advertisements for couple’s yoga, couple’s hot spring retreats, couple’s hiking… It was getting hard to think of an activity that wasn’t commercialized for the upcoming holiday. There were dinners for two in the restaurants involving special customized menus for the big day, usually involving a full course meal and a bottle of wine for a set price. It was all starting to blur together in a red and pink heart mush until you stumbled upon a café that was advertising a special deal for single customer walk-ins.</p>
<p>That caught your eye. Stopping to give the café a little more attention, you wondered why you never noticed it before. Then again, you never usually walk down this street. Some would call it run down, others would call it shady. It had a nondescript front entrance, not drawing any attention to itself. But a freshly printed piece of paper on the door told passersby that it was open for business.<br/>
Making your mind up, you opened the door and stepped inside.</p>
<p>The first thing you noticed was the heat. It was a comfortable temperature inside compared to the frozen outdoor environment. The second thing you noticed was at an enthusiastic blond at the front welcomed you into the café. The third thing you noticed was that he wore a maid costume. </p>
<p>“Welcome to the café, master! Shall I show you to a table for one?” You nearly didn’t hear the greeter due to the fact that you were still trying to process that you had seemingly walked into a maid café. A male maid café. The employee in front of you, whose name was Natsuki according to the name tag pinned to his chest, let you take your time to come to terms with what he said. “This way?”</p>
<p>Kicking yourself into motion, you followed him into the café. There was an open area with tables, two chairs pulled up to each. Natsuki led you to an empty table where he politely informed you that your server would be over shortly with a menu. You thanked him and he retreated back to the front of the café.</p>
<p>You took a moment to observe your surroundings. The maid outfits had thrown you, admittedly, for a second but nothing else stood out. Few other tables were occupied in the area you were in. What caught your eye was a hallway opposite the way you had come, the restaurant must extend further into the building. Relaxing into your chair, you took a breath. </p>
<p>A cup of water was set down onto the table, brought by a waiter with red hair. He also wore a maid costume. “Welcome, master! I brought you some water and a menu!” His name tag read Otoya and he handed you a menu. It must have been only a few pages, it was light. “Is this your first time here?”</p>
<p>Giving him an affirmative answer, you nodded. He happily beamed, offering to talk you around the menu. “We offer lots of specialized dishes! Desserts and coffee are our delicacies. Though,” Otoya laughed, fluffing the back of his hair, “I’m still new so I can’t serve our most popular plates. Once you pick who you want, just let me know.” With a wave, Otoya left you alone with the menu.</p>
<p>So, this was a dessert café, huh? That didn’t sound too bad for you. Coffee was always appreciated too. You had assumed Otoya misspoke at the end, confusing what you would want with who you would want, since he was new but once you opened the menu it was clear that he didn’t mess up at all. </p>
<p>This wasn’t a normal menu. Instead of listing food items, you got a short profile on each of the employees. There was a name, picture, age, and various dimensions listed. After the profile, there were food items listed. You didn’t understand why the profiles had to be included so you only glanced over those. The food was why you had come for in the first place anyways. Flipping the page, you discovered the section that described all of the food.</p>
<p>There were more types of coffee than you could count but even more ways to spice up the bitter liquid. Flavoured creams and additives like caramel were offered. Whipped cream, melted chocolate, and caramel drizzle seemed to be popular. Chocolate shavings came in all different types of chocolate, from dark to white. Not to mention the special, café exclusive cream.</p>
<p>Making a mental note of the drinks, you moved onto the actual food portion of the menu. Desserts were prominent, as Otoya said. There were cream stuffed pastries, dipped bananas, and parfaits. Eclairs and cinnamon buns with vanilla cream and icing, respectively, were favourites. Your eyes trailed over the descriptions of the items, each boasting being fresh and made to order. </p>
<p>Catching Otoya’s eye, who was flitting around refilling water cups, you motioned him over. “I think I’m ready to order.” </p>
<p>He set the pitcher down and dug for a notepad and pencil in his apron. “Okay,” he flipped the pencil using his fingers and turned his gaze back to you, “can I start with who you want first?”</p>
<p>“… Huh?” Your confusion in turn made him confused. Otoya blinked at you and you blinked back at him. “What do you mean, who?”</p>
<p>“You’re a, ah, I forgot that this was your first time.” He laughed at himself again, letting you know that it was his mistake. “Let me explain. Here, you choose one of our employees to serve you. You can pick who you want based off their profile,” he used a finger to flip to the profile of himself listed near the end, “or on what he’ll serve.” The finger was then dragged down to the list of food items under each profile.</p>
<p>“For instance,” Otoya kept going and you nodded, indicating that you were listening, “this is my profile. It says I’m still in training so I can’t serve very many things yet to customers.” Under Otoya’s profile, there were a few types of coffee listed. He didn’t have any desserts under his name. “Our more experienced and popular employees are listed first,” Otoya directed your attention to the first few profiles, “so if you’re hungry, I would recommend one of them!”</p>
<p>It was a lot to take in, honestly. “Can I have some more time…?” It was a little embarrassing to have totally misinterpreted how the menu works but it was your first time here after all. They seemed to do things a little differently around here. Otoya told you to take as much time as you needed and walked away from your table.</p>
<p>You focused on the menu once again. At the very beginning, where the most popular employees were, was where you started. Ideally, you would prefer something to eat so choosing someone of Otoya’s status was out of the question for this visit. It looked like that about half of the employees listed offered the full menu of food selection. That narrowed your decision so you didn’t bother to look at the bottom half of the list.</p>
<p>Names didn’t do anything for you so you looked at the pictures. There was a dark haired one and a few different blonds including Natsuki. But one picture had caught your eye. If you didn’t know all the employees here were male you might have mistaken him for a female. His hair stood out, being a light teal colour. It had to be dyed, you figured. The numbers rounding out his profile still didn’t make any sense to you. You thought they were a price at first but prices weren’t listed in centimetres. </p>
<p>There was no reason to wait since you didn’t have any attachment to any particular employee and this one had stood out to you so you called Otoya back over. He took another second to get his notepad back out and once he was ready, you spoke. “I’d like Ai.”</p>
<p>“Great choice!” He scribbled it down. “And what would you like?” </p>
<p>Turning your head back down to the menu because you never could remember what you wanted despite practising it in your head, you pointed. “A coffee and a dipped banana.” You opted to try both food and drink so you would know if you wanted to come back or not.</p>
<p>More scribbling. “Okay! The banana comes dipped in chocolate and cream. How do you like your coffee? Our café is known for our extra fresh cream so I would recommend that!” Otoya gave you another wide smile and you found yourself agreeing. “Just give me a few minutes to get our employee and the room ready, okay?” He bounced off down that hallway you spotted earlier.</p>
<p>You took a drink of your water. By the time you finished your glass, Otoya had reappeared and motioned you towards him. Standing up, you walked over and Otoya led you down the hallway. He showed you into one of the rooms off the hallway and if you were being honest with yourself, this was one shaping up to be one of the sketchiest cafés you have ever been in.</p>
<p>“Ai’ll be here in a second, okay? I hope you enjoy!” And with that, you were left alone. The room was furnished with a table and chair. You assumed the chair was for yourself so you claimed it. You would assume Ai would bring his own chair…? The table was also excessively big. This wasn’t at all what you expected.</p>
<p>The door opened and you recognized the employee who passed through it. He carried a tray expertly on one hand and shut the door behind him. He matched the profile picture so you knew this was Ai. He didn’t, however, have a chair with him. Ai set the tray on the table. There were four items on it; one mug of black coffee, one cup of melted chocolate, one empty cup, and a remote control. Did he get your order wrong?</p>
<p>“Thank you for requesting me, master. I will now fulfill your order.” His voice surprised you, it was higher than you expected. It added to his feminine appeal. “Would you like your coffee or banana first?”<br/>
He seemed confident so you just answered his question. “The banana?” Which seemed to be missing. If he did forget to bring it, hopefully your reply would prompt him to leave the room and bring it.</p>
<p>Ai didn’t make any motions to leave the room. Instead, he approached the table and got up on it. It made you sit up straighter on your chair, it wasn’t anything you were expecting. He kneeled on the table and you got an eyeful of the ruffle of his skirt. The maid outfits were becoming commonplace. Ai’s had trim on it that matched the colour of his hair and a little more lace than the others ones you had seen so far. </p>
<p>His hands grasped the edge of his skirt and there was instant where you wondered if he was about to do what you thought he was going to do. Before you would say anything, Ai pulled his skirt up to give you an entire view.</p>
<p>You had three thoughts. One, this was no normal café. Two, his hair definitely wasn’t dyed. Three, it was considerate that Ai completed the outfit with a pair of white panties. He gave you a full-frontal view of his cock, already hard and spilling out of the panties. Neither of you moved as you could only stare. Once you got used to it, Ai collected his puffy skirt with one hand and used the other to move the panties aside. His cock jumped out. It curved up and away from his body, presenting it to you. There was a plug, stuffing the organ.</p>
<p>“The chocolate.” Ai used his eyes to reference the cup of melted chocolate still on the tray. “Pour the chocolate over me.” </p>
<p>You swallowed. Were you really going to do this? You could get up and walk away right at this moment. It was embarrassing to have mistaken this café for a normal one and that ate away at your pride a little bit. But Ai’s face flushed the longer you had him hold the skirt up. His cheeks lit up and he wouldn’t meet your eyes. </p>
<p>You realized that you could have a little fun with him.</p>
<p>Taking hold of the cup, you tried to hide how your hands shook when you poured the chocolate over him. It drizzled over and Ai exhaled. By the temperature of the cup, the chocolate was still warm. It took its time to coat Ai’s cock, dripping off and onto the table. Soon, it was thoroughly applied.</p>
<p>Once you lowered the now empty cup, Ai’s free hand went to tug at the plug. With your previous action, the purpose of the plug was now clear. It didn’t come free easily, it was beaded, but once it did, it was set somewhere on the table behind Ai. His knees trembled and you had a sense of where the cream was going to be coming from.</p>
<p>“The remote. Use it to get a helping of fresh cream for your order.” He licked his lips and slid forward a little on the table. “We always want to provide our customers with nothing but the freshest ingredients.”</p>
<p>The remote was tiny, it could fit in the palm of your hand. It had a few buttons on it but nothing was labelled. You decided to make him explain it to you. “What does this do?” Twirling the remote in your hands, you held it up to show him.</p>
<p>Your maid seemed out of breath already. “There’s… A toy inside me, master.” He was bashful in his explanation. “That is the remote for it. The top button makes it vibrate. Keep pushing it to turn up the power. The bottom one turns it down.” He let his lips part, making a show of letting his teeth catch on his bottom one. “It won’t take much.” </p>
<p>His hips were rocking ever so slightly, making his cock bob with his movements. It was enticing enough to make you press the top button. While you were unable to hear the vibrations, there was no doubt that something happened. Ai’s face twisted in a silent moan. This was your first time and all and it would be a shame if you didn’t get the full experience, right? So, you pushed the top button again, catching Ai off guard.</p>
<p>His eyes opened wide. Letting out a squeak, the hand holding his costume up wobbled. The treat he was offering to you twitched and you had half a mind to find out what it tasted like without the cream. By now, Ai’s free hand was on the table behind him, bracing himself. You leaned forward and blew some air on him, making him jump further.</p>
<p>“Please,” he didn’t sound nearly as breathy as you hoped he’d be, “wait for your order to be completed before sampling.” There was only one way to speed up your order. You pressed the button two more times in quick succession.</p>
<p>The change in pace proved to be too much for Ai. He barely had a chance to grab the empty cup to catch his cum before he had his orgasm. Watching his face through it, he looked angelic. It was all untouched, which would make it taste all the better, right? Ai gave you the chance to pour the cream over him once he finished and you turned the toy back down.</p>
<p>His cum went on pretty, standing out against the milk chocolate. You didn’t need to empty the cup completely, you put it down. Ai was hardly able to tell you that your order had been completed when you bent your head forward to take your first bite. </p>
<p>Your first bite ended up being a swipe of your tongue up his cock. Licking was mostly all you could do anyways and it served your purpose well. Right away, the flavours of chocolate and cream filled your mouth. You captured the toppings and licked his cock clean. With his cum still running down, the spotless stripe was soon streaked with cum. Repeating the action, you licked up until his legs gave out and Ai crashed down on the table.</p>
<p>The head of his cock was left, now that the shaft was tidy. It had to be sensitive so you took your time. Using your lips, you gave it a kiss and Ai tried to stop his hips from bucking up. The bliss was plain on his face, what with his nearly closed eyes and open mouth. He was panting, giving you a peek at his pink tongue.</p>
<p>That reminded you to use your own tongue and Ai keened when you did. His head tilted to one side, sitting nice to let you taste him to your fill. Once you had savoured him in his entirety, you leaned back to watch a dishevelled Ai try to get enough feeling back in his legs to right himself.</p>
<p>“How did you enjoy that?” Ah, there was a breathy, wispy voice you wanted to hear. The panties were moved back into place and the skirt was dropped. “I hope it was satisfactory.”</p>
<p>More than satisfactory. Way more. He had caused quite the reaction for yourself inside your pants. Pouring the rest of the cream into your coffee, as you assumed that was what you were supposed to do and Ai didn’t correct you, you reflected on your visit.</p>
<p>Good food, good coffee. What more could you ask for from a café?</p>
<p>“One more thing, master.” Ai closed a bit of the distance between you two and batted his eyelashes a bit, looking at you through them. “Otoya informed me that this was your first time. If you become a regular customer, you’ll get exclusive perks.”</p>
<p>That piqued your interest. After sipping your coffee, you inquired further. “Like what?”</p>
<p>“Since you’re a <em>master</em>,” Ai let you know exactly what he was implying with a glance down at your crotch, “you have the opportunity to participate in our training days. They’re mandatory for all employees.” Bringing a finger up to his face, Ai let it slide along his lip. Your eyes followed the motion. “Being able to please our customers without touching ourselves needs to be worked into us.”</p>
<p>Little devil. He already had you wrapped around his finger.</p>
<p>“I’ll definitely come again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know who'd I'd order from : 3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>